


Odd

by kookinthecake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forgiveness, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookinthecake/pseuds/kookinthecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that their relationship is odd.<br/>But truthfully, they don't know anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I've been absent since I have so many works to do and there's a project coming up in July. I even had to cancel Wiederholen for the time being and will save that for the near future.
> 
> So, I've been introduced to many ships, but honestly I never heard of Levi x Annie until today. It actually gave me many ideas but I couldn't write all of them in one story. So here's one of them, the very first story that came to my mind when I think of Levi x Annie relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

People say that their relationship is odd.

Barely talking about their feelings, barely showing any affection when their friends are around, barely seen hanging out together somewhere. To people, it’s even weirder since their past life weren’t exactly supposed to bring them together. They were supposed to end up as enemies, hating each other for the loss they had to go through, the pain and misery they left for each other. They were supposed to be on each other’s throat for the tragedy in the past.

But as they met again in this new life, as years of getting to understand each other passed by, they slowly came to one mutual agreement. It was too easy to judge people without hearing their side of the story.

After all these years, Annie’s crystal blue eyes had become Levi’s anchor to hold on.

After all these years, everything he owns is also hers.

After all these years, through people’s disapproving look and comments, they still look into each other’s eyes, and wonder how they could be so lucky.

People don’t need to know the little talks they shared in their small, homely apartment. People don’t need to know the shivers that ran down her spine everytime Levi’s cold fingers traced the porcelain skin of her back. People don’t need to know the silent ‘I love you’s that she gives him every night before he falls asleep. People don’t need to know the small touches of his lips against her cheek, her neck, and her shoulder. People don’t need to know about the warmth inside their chest, the euphoria, the meaningful glances that they’ve come to understand without having to say a word.

He forgave her.  
She learnt to trust him.

And what would make her happier than the calming silvery optics staring into her eyes when she wakes up in the morning? What would make him happier than the smile on her lips whenever he says her name? Or when he tucks the blond strands of her hair behind her ear just so he could have a better view of her eyes. Or when she places her cold fingers on his cheek just so she could feel him, and knows that she wasn’t dreaming.

To take off their title as Humanity’s Strongest and The Female Titan, starting a new chapter that they write together this time. Everybody deserve a second chance. Everybody deserve happiness. And no one else could judge any of them for that.

For nobody else but them would understand the connection they have inside their hearts.

For nobody else but them would understand. . .  
This is what they call ‘ love ‘.

 

[ END ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
